Distractions
by Her.Vanilla.Majesty
Summary: Twilight had gone, grandeur had woven into his future, his ring sparkled with a divine commitment to his Princess. Yet she stalked his steps every day, her 'love' had reached deadly heights. They were right. Perhaps she should stop while she still could..
1. Chapter 1

Just a oneshot. Need to vent out some good ol' angst. :)

Marielle is an OC, just to make it clear. A big part of the story, but Link and Zelda _will_ be there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

…_Love_

Perhaps they were right. Perhaps this was unhealthy. Perhaps she should stop while she still could.

But how?

Her body had fallen into the daily routine. As she dodged each step and his in the shadows he passed, the familiar longing ran through her. She knew that she must remain hidden at all times. Exposure would lead to the end of the game.

Her body slammed against the wall of the wooden doors, night draped him like a cloak as he continued to trek across the moat with easy steps. Did he even know of her?

No. He did not. And he never would.

The fabric of her cloak billowed in the wind as she bolted from tree to tree, tracing his steps and eyes trained on his silhouette. He slowed and propped his body against the same cherry blossom tree, eyes sliding to a shut.

She crouched from the shadows, watching, and her eyes wide with a newfound fascination. He reached for his cap and threw it at the ground. Blonde hair ruffled in the wind, Sheikah earring glinted at the moonlight.

It was almost at arms length. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch the green fabric.

Must not expose. She slithered back into place and her body trembled at the cold.

Why was she doing this?

* * *

…_Origins_

Her name was Marielle. She was born under a summer moon in a loving family. As a babe, she had grown and discovered the differences that had held her back from the outside world.

Her face.

It was marred, deformed. Burnt skin traced across her jaw line, reaching for cheekbones and hollowed profile. Scorched scalp and scaly hands, that as talented as they were, was far from wanting.

But others had their flaws as well and upon seeing the imperfection she had fooled herself into satisfaction. No one was perfect. They were no more special than she was.

But it was in her teens that she had seen the fallen beauty that was their princess. Golden tresses, sparkling amethyst eyes, creamy soft skin, and a gentle smile. It was perfection, and it haunted her every waking moment.

Countless mirrors had shattered by her fists. All of them speaking the ugly truth.

_Why was I born like this Mama? _

Tears fell heavily on the floor and comforting hands stroked her brittle hair. _Because your beauty inside is what defines you, Marielle. And if all could take time to see that, you would be the most gorgeous girl in all the land._

_

* * *

_

…_Introduction_

Her father had become the new postman for Hyrule. And often he'd come home carrying a heavy sack of letters and packages.

Unbeknownst to her parents, she often searched through for special-marked envelopes and such, to spark interest within her.

That one fateful day. She had found an envelope bearing the seal of the Royal Family, addressed to a Sir Link of Ordon. Her interest flickered on and she had found the guts to convince her father to take her to work one day.

Perched on a horse with a dark cloak shrouding her figure and shawl covering face she galloped with her father to Ordon Province. The town itself was quaint but charming with it's forest scenery. It was where her mare had buckled and stumbled to a sudden stop, she was thrown back by force.

She crashed ungracefully to the ground and heard her father yelp in the distance. A smooth deep voice carried over her. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes slowly and peered below her hood to find a face that stopped her breathing. Angled features, unruly sunshine locks, sharp azure eyes. A hesitant smile came to the handsome stranger's features. "You took quite a fall there."

He outstretched a gloved hand. She blinked at it. Then back at him. Red colored her cheeks when their hands touched. He pulled her up with relative ease and caution. He bowed slightly. "Milady."

Heat flooded through her and her father yelped. "Heeeeeeeeeyyy!" The stranger turned to face the grinning postman. "How do you do, Postman?"

"Just fine, Sir Link. Appreciate ya helping out my daughter there."

"No bother." The stranger replied offhandedly. "So…any letters from…" He faltered and shot the postman a knowing look.

Her father nodded hurriedly. "Of course." He searched his bag and frowned, rummaging through more intently. A frown came to the stranger, Link's, face. "Is there a problem?"

"I…" A sweat drop rolled down the side of her father's face. She could sense his anxiety. "…Swore I had it…" He mumbled softly.

Meekly, she held out the stolen letter to him, Link shot her a wary look. "Oh," he took it slowly with a raised brow at the torn seal. His eyes hardened gradually. "Thank you."

She could only nod and watch as Link bid farewell to her father and set off back into his village.

* * *

_Illumine Fest…_

The Princess' coronation had begun. Streams of silver silk floated above the hustling parades and glowing faces beamed from below. Nobles flitted amongst themselves, their frivolous gowns and handsome suits made her feel ill and far from at ease.

The commoner girls shot her disapproving looks, muttering to each other. The boys avoided any eye contact with her, not willing to shame themselves in front of their reprimanding fathers.

Her mother stood dutifully behind her, hands reaching forward to her, patting softly at the shawl she had wrapped around her scarred jaw. Her eyes were misted over in sadness. This was her life.

Her father whispered to her mother quietly, in fear that she might hear his words. "Isn't the young Queen beautiful?"

Marielle's heart did a flip, she shuddered under her thick cloak.

"Yes. She is. And she deserves this crown, I wonder why it has taken so long." Her mother replied.

"The Council. They are unsure of her ever since the Reaping Days."

Reaping Days, that was what the people had named for the month of Twilight covered months they'd spent. And it had all been her fault.

"She is human." Her mother said. "She is allowed the luxury of mistakes, Harold. No one is perfect."

"No my dear, she was a princess. And so, she is more than just a human. She is a symbol."

"Quiet!" A voice hollered. "Her Highness approaches us."

Daringly, Marielle wrenched away from her mother's fading grasp and immersed deeper into the crowd. She drifted to the league of nobles, many of whom, thankfully, paid no attention to her presence. Yet they wrinkled their noses as if she reeked of insignificance.

She ignored them.

A grand sweep of calm, beautiful music played to the river of citizens, the orchestra preformed their flawless notes, riveting and in tune. Marielle briefly closed her eyes and sighed. Lovely.

"Impressive, isn't it?" A voice said beside her. She turned around, surprised. A tall young man, face and figure hidden in the immaculate white cloak so finely woven that she felt even more inferior in her dusty peasant garb. His voice was steadying and smooth.

It was familiar. And it made her nervous.

"I suppose." She stammered, a flustered feeling taking over her.

"Do you play an instrument?"

She bit her lip. "Ocarina."

The person chuckled, a deep rich tone that attracted the attention of some bystander. "How fortunate. So do I."

"Oh…r-really?" She swallowed. Talking did not come easily to her. Most people who had seen her face could not hold a conversation for long.

"Perhaps, when you are free, we can practice together. I hardly often meet any other ocarina player."

"I'd like that."

She knew it was too good to be true. This was merely small talk. He'd lose interest soon.

Trumpets blared. "Announcing her most radiant Majesty, Crown Jewel and Bearer of Nayru's Wisdom, Princess Zelda Harkinain of Hyrule!" Gaurds donned in dashing armor thudded the tip of their spears to the ground in acknowledgement.

The crowd burst in hearty cheer.

The man next to her stiffened visibly.

The Princess came into the light of the setting sunlight, gasps rang from the audience and silence hung over them as they watched, captivated by her. Marielle felt her throat dry.

The Princess had a dazzling face, one that glowed with kindness. Her eyes were a vivid amethyst and her features were angled like a goddess. Her hair was a rich bright golden and it was swept behind her, a curtain of silky waves and intricate braids. Her gown was a shimmering pearl hue with a diamond bib set high on her collar, radiating a twinkle, one that matched her eyes. Her mouth was a thin pursed line with pink, rose tinted lips.

"I have to go." The man beside her said, and he disappeared further into the crowd, closer to the Princess.

Marielle did not feel disappointed. She had expected it.

"My people." Princess Zelda addressed the crowd fluently, her voice lyrical and angelic. Marielle steeled her heart against her words.

"Today, I shall be crowned your Queen, and I pray that in due time, I will prove myself worthy of my Mother's namesakes. And I pray that my reign shall not imprison the way you express yourselves differently, divide from the others. Yet I pray, that it may also bind you all together in ties of equality and brotherhood." She glanced down mournfully. "I shall not taint my words with lies, Hyrule. And so I stand here…to apologize."

"What?" A nearby noble gasped. "What does she mean? We love her."

"I stand here, and I see many broken faces." The Princess continued.

_She probably meant mine._

"And it is due to my foolish mistakes that Hyrule has entered a time of darkness and chaos. But amongst the twilight, we have been rescued by a light. A light from the gods. We have been blessed, Hyrule, with a _hero."_

The people exploded into polite and happy applause. The Princess looked up, her eyes glimmering with crystal tears. "And before I am crowned Queen, it is only fitting that I reward him for correcting my mistake. So please, present yourself, my Hero."

A man walked onto the scene. His figure draped in the same immaculate white robe, one that matched the Princess. Marielle felt a cold chill up her spine. It was him. The man who had stood next to her moments ago.

It was him.

He stopped in front of the Princess and kneeled respectfully. She smiled prettily and lifted away his hood. Brilliant, beautifully messy, blonde hair fell over the same sky-blue eyes. He gazed up at her in a way that drew a sigh from the other girls and grinned in a way that made his face beam with a divine glow.

The Princess was breathless, Marielle could tell. Her cheeks were flushed in a flattering rosy pink as he took her hand gingerly and kissed it softly.

She ordered him to rise, which he did. Their moves were synchronized it seemed, they moved in ageless harmony as they embraced. The crowd cheered. Snobby old Councilors smiled sourly at the sight.

Their Heroes.

Marielle spun on her heel and left.

No more ocarina lessons. Not today. Not ever.

* * *

…_Hope_

The pendant was expensive. The shopkeeper glared daggers at her as she eyed the pretty necklace with awed eyes.

It was simple but elegant. With a glowing silver chain and pearls lined exquisitely around it. She sucked in a deep breath. "How much?"

The shopkeeper seemed amused at the question. "Seven-hundred rupees. We're having a special discount today." She put on a fake smile. "Are you interested?"

"It seems so." A voice muttered beside her. The shopkeeper turned and her jaw dropped. "You…"

Marielle faced him once more, lifting that shawl higher over her face. "Hello."

The Hero smiled at her, his effortless beauty making her stomach tumble. "Hi." There was a sparkle in his eyes, a certain boyishness in his curving lips. And the way he spoke was eloquent and charming, a beautiful accent ringing in his words.

He cocked his head. "So…are you going to buy that?"

"I…" Marielle's voice faltered. "If you want it, I really don't want to intrude."

"Do you want it?" He asked again.

"No."

He grinned this time, the room lit up. "Liar." He tossed a handful of orange rupees at the counter and waited patiently as the shopkeeper brought out the necklace.

Marielle's heart twinged. It was so pretty…

The Hero weighed it in his hand, then pressed it in her clammy ones. A blush spread on her face. "Keep it." He chuckled. ""I saw you drooling over it earlier and being a Hero and all…I couldn't let such a lovely damsel be left in distress now could I?"

The shopkeeper turned as red as her hair and she stammered. "Oh, w-wow."

_Lovely?_ Marielle mused in her head, gazing up at him with shock and admiration.

The Hero turned to glance out the window. He stood to full height and brushed off dirt from his shoulder. He stared at her for a brief moment, the blue of his eyes making her gasp for air.

"I need to get going. Maybe we can practice ocarina recitals another day."

_He remembered?_

"I'd like that." She managed.

His grin broadened at her answer and he waved a good-bye to her as he headed out the door.

Marielle stared at the necklace, dumbstruck. The shopkeeper sneered bitterly.

"Oh, you poor thing. You're just lucky he hasn't seen your face yet, Marielle."

Marielle bit her lip. _I plan to keep it that way._

_

* * *

_

…_Family_

She was in high spirits for the next weeks. Her father had taken her with his mail deliveries. She had taken the necklace wherever she went.

They were on the new gateways to Ordon Village, the lively scene touching her heart.

A huge man lumbered over to them as her father spread around letters happily to the people that had gathered near. A petite woman had made her way through, Marielle leaned down and beckoned her near. "You are Ilia of Ordon, yes?"

The woman nodded. Marielle handed her a letter. the one she had been holding safe in her own pockets so as not to wrinkle it in her father's bag. It was a letter from _him_.

Ilia's face lit up as she was given it. "From Link?"

The townspeople stopped short and turned to her in surprise. "Link? Really?"

They circled her, excited and surprised. "He hasn't forgotten us!"

The postman shook his head along with the Mayor who spoke proudly. "Link will never forget us."

"Oh, dad! Maybe he can visit sometime and teach me about the bow! Then, I could be just like him." A small young blond boy exclaimed. His father, a kind-looking man with aged eyes chuckled and ruffled his son's hair fondly. "Maybe so, son. And if not, maybe I can teach you."

"But they have special training for Heroes, Uncle." A small girl replied. "I heard he's Captain of the Army."

"He's Mr. Important now." A sad wistfulness touched Ilia's soft smile. Marielle frowned upon noticing it. As if sensing her stare, Ilia leaned close to whisper gently. "We were suppoused to be wed, you know. Me and Link. Of course, he really had no idea of the arrangements…I don't -_can't-_ hate him for leaving." She gestured to the townsfolk. "I doubt any of us ever could."

Marielle thought Ilia looked like the type of girl Link would have as a wife. She was pretty with breezy blonde hair and lively green eyes. Her figure was petite and her smile was uplifting. She said her thoughts to Ilia who merely laughed. "It's okay. I knew I never held his heart. It hurts, the truth, but living a lie is always worse."

The people said that they would hold a festival for his honor and bring him the cake. They asked the postman to stop by the next day to pick it up. They read his letter together with teary eyes and shaking smiles.

It was amazing to see how he had touched their lives in ways only _he_ could.

* * *

…_Secrets_

There was rumor spreading through the town, it ran across streets like a fast virus, stretching out to reach even the farthest of citizens.

A rumor…of love.

Marielle didn't care much for rumors. She stayed, for the early lazy parts of the morn, in the forests southern exit of Castleton, where a miniature field lay, with flowers on the side and glowing bugs that flew about, decorating the scene effortlessly.

Her favorite spot was near the edge of the right cliff, where she'd sit and gaze at the way the sun rose, bring a blank parchment, a pencil, paint, brush, and copy the phenomenon before her.

What she saw made her stop and freeze in her descent down the stairs.

Her favorite spot was taken.

And _they_ were there.

Their hands together, selves close, and lips touching softly. Their lashes fluttered their cheeks, they cast a shadow against the flare of the light. Their golden hair blowing gracefully in the winds, they didn't seem to notice or care.

Her crown was forsaken, her queenly gown she still wore. His traditional green cap was on the ground, his green tunic was still a rich color.

They parted soon after, her regality was still there but the princess statue had broken, and in her place was a woman. His hero aura still radiated off him, even as he succumbed to her charms.

Their hands unclasped and returned to their sides. He grinned at her, whispering under his breath. She laughed and they sat down, admiring the color of each other's eyes and the softness of their lips.

Marielle sat down on the stairs, took out her paper, and furiously began to draw.

The Princess' laugh echoed through her dark thoughts, his soft velvet words filled with humor made her pencil snap in two. She glanced up.

She had sat there for a whole hour, sketching the scene that replayed in her head as she looked at them. They never noticed her.

* * *

Hm, not a good way to end, I know. Maybe just one more follow-up chapter.

Should I even try to post it?

Tell me in _your_ **review.**

**-HVM ;)**

(Check out my other fics.)


	2. Chapter 2

_A note from the desk of .Majesty...the...um, First_

**Hi, everyone!**

**I've (finally) decided to make this a three-shot. It seemed worth it because for some reason, writing angst makes me _happy._ Even if it does make the characters...er, horribly depressed. Okay! Heh. :P**

**Hope you like it and REVIEW if you want the third chapter, kay? **:)

_**And that was the note from the desk of .Majesty the First.**_

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

_…Beginning_

Months scurried past. The Army had been restored, cowards shaped into real men, ones who'd fight in the face of danger. The new Queen was beloved as she had always been, the Reaping Days now but a memory of a past to be forgotten.

Her mother tended to the house dutifully, going out often to chat with ladies in the market who caught the strong rumors of foreign princes coming to the land as suitors to their fair ruler. Marielle, who had only gone with her some of the days was not interested in the news the least.

The Queen had no need for suitors. She remembered what she'd seen in the field, under the glare of the sunset.

They came home sooner. Her mother had been planning to try a new recipe given to her by a close friend.

Marielle put on an apron obediently and came to the kitchen to help her. She minced vegetables, cut the poultry, and crushed the herbs and spices.

Then a knock came to the door.

"Open it, Mari." Her mother said. "It's probably Papa."

Marielle shook her head. "Papa does not come back from work so early."

She took the cloak from a hanger and put on a shawl swiftly. Marielle came to the door and opened it.

"Hi."

She blinked, startled at the unexpected visitor.

He wore casual fineries. A simple yet striking grey tunic clashing with the fairness of his hair. His trousers were a darker shade and his boots were slightly adorned with dried mud.

The sparkle in his eyes were still there. The same ones she'd remembered from when he'd bought her that necklace. Her hand instinctively went to her chest, to grip the pendant and pearls hidden underneath the fabric of her clothes.

_Did he want it back? Was it a mistake?_

"Hello." She answered, her eyes darting to the floor as she busied herself with a bow. She did not want to look at him too much. "Milord. What brings you here?"

"Mari! Who is it?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Link looked behind her, an easy smile coming to his face. "Are you guys cooking something?"

"Yes." Marielle said.

"It smells delicious." He complimented.

Her heart thudded.

"Mother! It's Sir Link!"

There had been a deafening clang, her mother had probably dropped a frying pan in shock. She dashed out of the kitchen, wiping her hands hurriedly on her apron. Her mother's eyes flew to their distinguished guest. "_Oh…oh dear."_

She came next to Marielle, bowing shortly and fussing with her hair, looking as flustered as Marielle felt. "Milord. What brings you here?" She echoed her daughter's earlier words.

"I trust you remember my promise to practice the Ocarina with you." Link nodded to her, smiling faintly. She flushed unknowingly.

_He had remembered._

"Mari, you…" Her mother looked bewildered, confused, shocked…

"I can go, right?" Marielle asked. "You'll let me go."

"I…of course I…" Her mother bit her lip, eyes raking over Link with worry. What did he want with her daughter?

Marielle cast her a pleading look. "Only for a while Mama."

"…" Her mother blinked, Link shifted his feet. "It's fine if you can't-"

"No!" Marielle's brows shot up, she faced her mother with a strained grin. "Mother, please?"

"Oh, all right." Feigning a nonchalant expression she waved them away. "Have fun. Return before night comes."

* * *

_…Lessons_

"Your ocarina looks nice." He smiled simply, jutting his chin out at the item in her hands. She felt cold, numb… his stare made her feet weigh like lead. Each step was shaky.

The palace floors were glassy and tiled, reflecting the high arches of the intricate ceilings spun above them with glistening chandeliers that swayed consistently. The windows were half open, sunlight poured through making the tawny of his hair mingle perfectly with the golden strands. His eyes remained dark and iridescent.

"Thank you." Her voice was meek, it echoed around her. Marielle glanced down at her ocarina, crude in comparison to his expensive-looking one. "Where will we be practicing?"

She was surprised she'd been able to manage out two sentences without stumbling over her words.

Light skimmed over the dark silk of his tunic, she could see the hidden chainmail underneath glitter. "Outside." He turned to smile at her. "Sometimes, the palace rooms get a bit too stuffy for my liking."

"I'll make sure to send word to the Council immediately." A voice replied. Link turned around, the air around him hit her and she could smell his scent. A sharp mix of holiday peppermint and ocean. A strange but endearing combination, she had to admit.

A woman stood behind them, face stoic but voice teasing. She had an ageless face, her silvery hair was set in a tight bun and her red eyes were unnervingly bright.

"Impa." Link nodded to the older woman. "We were just heading out to practice on our ocarina playing."

"We?" Impa directed her stare to Marielle. "Who are you?"

The way she said it, it had not been unkind, merely curious. "I am Marielle." She bowed, knowing she was in the presence of higher people.

Something in Impa's eyes brightened and a smile came to her lips. She turned to Link for a quick moment, then back to Marielle. "The daughter of Issa Gertel?"

"Yes." Marielle blinked. How had she known her mother?

"Hm, I see. Well, don't let me keep you." She nodded to Link and disappeared into the hall.

"How… how does she know my mother?" Marielle let the thought have a voice.

"Ah, Impa is ever knowing." Link gave her a one-sided smirk. "The gardens are over there. Come."

The gardens were breathtaking. A lush sea of green spread itself before her eyes, streams of vividly painted flowers floating down them, blushing with high color. Link led her to a small balcony, overlooking everything. "It's… well, pretty nicely-sized." He looked at her, laughing at the awe on her face. "It's pretty, huh?"

"It's beautiful." Marielle breathed.

He took out his ocarina. "Listen."

He played a simple tune, it was calming with soft pitches. Marielle struggled to repeat, envious of his effortless skill.

He taught her, repeated it a few more times to serve as an example. He'd correct the position of her fingers, his touch sending tingling sparks down her arm.

Eventually, she'd been able to play the song almost as good as him.

"What is that called?" She asked.

"A refined version of 'Epona's Song'. She's my trusty steed." He grinned.

"Ah."

"Do you have one?"

She blinked. "One…what…?"

He chuckled, bringing a blush to her face. "A song."

"Ah. No, not really…"

"That's okay." He shrugged. "Inspiration doesn't come easily. Songs come from the soul, whether it's about hardships, memories…" His gaze become distant as his impossibly blue eyes swept over the gardens. "…love."

She blushed.

Link stood abruptly. "Look! It's Zelda!" A smile broke across his face and Marielle craned her neck to see. It was indeed the new Queen, strolling through the gardens, lifting roses to smell.

"Do you want to say hi?" Link asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No." Marielle shook her head hurriedly, frowning at the sudden excitement that deepened the color of his eyes. "I ought to get home. Help mother with dinner."

"Oh." He frowned, the disappointment flickered across his face, fleeting too fast for her to notice. "Okay. I'll see you another time."

She nodded and he grinned beautifully, rushing down the stairs to meet the Princess. Marielle watched as she hugged him, affectionately ruffling the wild locks of his hair. She bet they felt soft.

He laughed, enveloping her in a hug to return hers. She pushed away playfully, lifting a rose for him to smell. He took it gingerly, placing it within the strands of her sunlit hair.

She smiled, tugging him close and laughing into his shoulder as he whispered in her ears with a bright grin.

Marielle turned away as if the setting sun had hurt her eyes.

* * *

_A Knowing…_

"How did the lesson go, dear?" Her mother whispered softly in her ear.

"Fine." Marielle choked, brushing her hair blindly, staring at the blank wall that once held a mirror. "It was fine."

The brush scratched at her scalp, its splintered edges biting into her skin. With an irritated growl she clenched it tightly and hurled it against the wall, chipping the forest green paint of the walls.

Her mother pursed her lips, walking close to pick up the fallen object that had fallen victim to her wrath too many times. "Did he tease you Marielle? Was he rude?" Her mother's eyes darkened inexplicably. "Did he _touch you?"_

Marielle smiled bitterly. "Why would he do that?"

"I know he upset you somehow."

"Well then, you're wrong." Marielle stood, her hands curled into fists. "If anything, he makes me happy. He is a Hero after all."

Her mother frowned. "Just because of that, it doesn't give him permission to push you around like some mindless-"

"He makes me feel _normal, Mother!"_

_What a lie, her mind chortled.__ He makes you feel special, Mari. So, so special… No one, except your own mother, could possibly make you feel as if you weren't-_

She shivered.

_-Ugly. What a disgusting word._

"I will see him again tomorrow. If he comes to visit." Her mother said. "We will have a talk about this next time."

The next morning, he did not come to visit. Marielle accompanied her mother to the town agora. The road however was kept clear by gaurds, who roped citizens into herds and lined them against the wall.

Marielle whispered behind her shawl. "What is happening?"

"A parade." Her mother answered, eyes bright. "Oh, Mari! Look!"

A phalanx of guard dressed in fine red suits trimmed to fit them in a flattering manner came marching down the open palace gates in neat rows. Their faces were stony but their eyes told of excitement and wonder. Their steps were synchronized perfectly, shined boots pounding in steady rhythm against the cobblestone street.

Marielle saw a line of fine stallions raging from deep ebony to pure white follow suit.

A stream of dancers came, lining the streets, and twirling with their arms flinging bright confetti and candy, which the children scurried to pick up. A dancer came near her, their grace and shining smiles warming her heart quickly.

Then a wondrous tune filled the air, alone yet piercing. A small portable stage came, colored a bright golden and jewels sparkling on its rim. There stood the Hero of Twilight playing on his Ocarina.

Another instrument joined, the Queen playing fluently on a graceful harp. They played the tune together, the people stopped in their cheering and looked at them, eyes filled with nostalgia.

They both had closed eyes, brows down in thought. Her fingers glided down each string, a flow of harmonic notes lifting in the air.

_"The Song of Time."Her mother murmured, eyes droopy yet peaceful. Little children stopped in their innocent merrymaking to stare at the two musicians in wonder and awe._

"Mommy," A little girl tugged on her mother's skirt hem. "This song is so pretty. Didn't grandpa used to sing it for me?"

"Yes, child." Her mother nodded, stroking the girl's hair. "Yes he did."

A feeling of lightness entered Marielle. An aura of peace spread from the Hero and Princess, embracing each citizen warmly.

They stopped. The noted faded and the children clapped.

The Queen gazed over them all, her eyes kind and knowing. The Hero took her hand and together they bowed, a rain of roses and cheers falling over them.

Marielle noticed how gently he held her wrist, as if she were a delicate flower. How the Queen ran a finger through his gloved knuckles softly, brushing her arm purposely against his. How when a strand of her hair played with the wind and brushed his shoulder, his eyes flickered to her almost imperceptibly and shine. How whenever he laughed fondly at the children running by she'd smile and bite her lip shyly.

Then she noticed how when they passed her, his eyes left his partner for one moment to lock on hers. She noticed the flash of recognition in his eyes and the kind smile that crossed his lips as he lifted his hands from the Queen's to wave quickly.

What she had not noticed however was her mother's dark eyes and disapproving frown.

* * *

_…Silken Gown_

Her mother weaved the finest dresses in all of the land. They looked and felt like a fortune, but she was always paid the most minimum amount possible.

However, for the past trio of months of no visits from the Hero, Marielle was asked or rather commanded to help her mother make a new dress. One she said, "would be fit for the most elegant of royals…"

Marielle had to admit it was coming along quite nicely. The material was the finest of silk, a fabric that was extravagantly priced. She wondered and asked how her mother had afforded such a thing, yet her mother simply shooed away the questions.

Another trio of months passed. The dress was on the verge of being finished.

The upper part was white silk with light laces pulled into an elegant long ribbon, fluttering in the back. The chest had a golden emblem on the neckline, one Marielle found oddly familiar.

The bosom was a network of soft, luxurious fabric over pastel pink cloth. The curves of the gown were crisscrossed with a flowing string of pale velvet, the curves of the gown in the same light colored pink.

The bottom was a shining flowing swirl layout with a gorgeous pattern of soft, carefully stitched in flowers. Dainty pink roses circled the petite waistline, sprayed with expensive perfume. Usually, this would have made the gown look overdone but the roses on the dress looked as natural as the clouds rolling by in the sky.

It was…stunning. Her mother cried at the finishing day.

It was at night that a knock came downstairs. Marielle heard the thud of her mother's footsteps, a creak as she descended down the stairs, breathing shallow. Curious, Marielle stood from bed and followed silently.

Her mother stood in front of the open door talking to a hooded woman, her voice hushed and light.

"Is my dress ready?" The woman asked.

"It's beautiful, Majesty." Her mother said.

Majesty? Was that the Queen?"

"Thank you so much, Issa." The hooded woman bowed her head slightly, giggling. "He thinks I don't know. That he's caught me off guard… You'll keep it a secret, won't you?"

"I promise."

"Do not tell anyone, Issa."

"Not a word, Majesty."

….

The next night, Marielle's heart had shattered.

_He knelt before her, his golden hair blowing back to reveal his soft blue eyes, eliciting a sigh from the girls standing in the midst of the crowd._

_"My Queen." He pulled back the hood of the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, one that stole all the glitters of the moonlight and the intensity of the stars above._

Marielle stumbled back in confusion, feeling inexplicably lost. Her mother gripped her by the arm, looking concerned. "Marielle?"

_"Will you marry me?" The question rippled across the canvas of the night sky, echoing around everyone, pounding harshly into her ears._

_"Link…?" The Queen gasped, her face pale._

_"Zelda." He spoke louder, the rising confidence in his voice making her head throb. "Zelda, I know that you might not have…."_

_"Not have…" Zelda frowned, tears springing in her eyes. "Not have loved you for the past several months?"_

_He winced, his thumb racing up to close the box._

_She stopped him by laughing suddenly, covering her mouth. "You foolish man, how could you have not seen…?"_

_He frowned. "So…"_

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you."_

_It seemed unreal. The moment felt as if it were a dream…or a nightmare. She could not tell. Marielle fell back as spectators paid no mind and cheered the couple on._

_The ring slipped onto the Queen's finger and as soon as he stood she collapsed in his arms, sobbing and laughing._

_"You… you honestly thought I'd say no." She giggled._

_He ruffled her hair affectionately. "But you said yes, I'm happier than I've ever been."_

_She smiled. "My Hero."_

_His eyes were soft and beautiful as he stared long and thoughtfully into her own. "I love__ you."_

_"Mari!" Her mother cried, reaching for her. But she twisted away, spinning back to escape._

_…._

"_Is my dress ready?"_

"_My Queen, will you marry me?"_

_"He thinks I don't know. That he's caught me off guard… you'll keep it a secret, won't you?"_

_"Zelda, I know you might not have…"_

_"You honestly thought I'd say no? You foolish Hero."_

_"But you said yes. I'm happier than I've ever been."_

_"I love you…"_

Their words, laughter, whispers… they pounded in her mind as she stared hatefully at the silken gown. She wondered how she would feel if…

_Taking the soft fabric, she yanked back, watching the laces rip apart. She clawed and tore away the roses, tears blurring her eyes._

_The material came undone in her shaking hands and she trembled as a sick sense of satisfaction festered in the growing shadows deep inside her mind. She was played, like a violin, and now she'd be discarded, her music long forgotten._

_'I could let such a lovely damsel be left in distress now could I?'_

_That special feeling rising in her throat upon remembering left a sour taste in her mouth._

It seemed like a cruel joke.

_She had just met him. Goddesses, she didn't even know him. So why, why was she acting this way when she had no right to?_

_Shred, pull, hack, slit. That beautiful work of art her mother had made! That token of love…now lying in a sorry mess…_

Marielle gasped, wrenching herself away, her train of thought shattered. The dress remained on the faceless mannequin, untouched.

Her fingers trembled, yearning…

"Marielle?" Her mother's gentle voice cooed in her ears.

She broke completely, falling to her knees and weeping into her hands, devastated sobs rocking her body.

And that gown… that divine silken gown stood, unmoved as Marielle could do nothing but stare.

_'I couldn't let such a lovely damsel be left in distress now could I?'_

_Yes, she thought. __Yes, you could._

Light glimmered down the intricate swirls and folds of the dress. Her mother's voice sounded sad and distant, repeating her name over and over with that pitying tone.

_And you did._

* * *

**Review for the Third Chapter!  
**

**And check out my other fics!**

_**-HVM **:) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A note from the desk of .Majesty the First..._

******_I proudly present the 'Finale'._**

******_The longest of chapters I've ever had to write in here, but worth it._**

******_I'd appreciate a review to tell me if you like my angsty three-shot. :)_**

******_Oh! I've added some songs to go along in the 'intros' for each section. Check 'em out!_**

******_:::_**

New Fic Alert! Care to read?

******_I'm currently obsessed over 'Tangled' the Disney Movie...and I'm growing attatched to the idea of writing a...wait for it...Crossover FanFiction! Yay! :)_**

******_So keep an eye out for it (if you're intrested) and I'll send out the message of when it'll likely come here to ._**

******_:::_**

_-H.V.M_

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

_…Selfless_

_'Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here._

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war,_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My worlds' nothing when you're gone_

_I'm out here without a shield -can't go back now'_

_-"Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks_

Zelda glanced at the ring sparkling on her finger one more time before tearing her eyes away to glance at the Hero.

He stood by one of the open windows, the sunlight lending its golden glow to his face, hair, and eyes. Reaching for him, she clutched lightly at his shoulder, propping her chin on top. His scent overwhelmed her as it swirled around her giddy senses, peppermint and ocean…

"What are you thinking of?"

He turned, his smile warming her heart instantly. "You. What else?"

She giggled. "Not another I hope."

He frowned, momentarily serious. "I would never." Taking his hand, she stroked his wrist gently. "I know."

"Does the ring suit your fancy?" He asked, ruffling her hair like he did everyday.

"Not as much as you."

She was rewarded by his laughter. "Are you sure you weren't a court jester in a previous life?" He teased.

"In a previous life I was a goddess. That was what you said to me during our picnic."

"I flatter you too much."

"I don't think so." She pouted playfully, embracing him tight around the waist. "You're just too smooth, Hero."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

She giggled and he smiled, chuckling as he faced her completely and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you always this witty so early in the morning?" He asked.

"If it pleases you, then yes." She pecked him lightly on the cheek, lips tingling. "You know I love you, right?"

A brief show of doubt, it flashed in his eyes, the very same one from when he proposed to her a day ago. Her heart tightened, she strengthened her hold on his hand, squeezing. He gazed behind her, expression faraway.

"Right?" She asked again, frowning at the lack of response.

"Yes. Of course." He replied, smiling. It came short of the loving grin that greeted her everyday. The ring on her finger suddenly felt cold and empty. She elevated herself on her toes and leaned forward to press her mouth against his, eyes sliding to a close. She didn't want to see the doubt in his eyes anymore; she hoped it would fade in time.

"And you…love me?" She whispered uncertainly. His lashes batted hers, the deep blue of his eyes making the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Of course." He answered in such a monotonous voice that she had to jerk back.

"Link?"

He pulled back as well, jumping slightly. "What? What? Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just…" She sucked in a deep breath. "You're just…different today."

He chuckled, not seeming to notice the panic reflected in her eyes. "How so?"

"You... your eyes…" She reached for his cheek; he frowned, licking his lips nervously. "They're so… unreadable."

"I thought you liked the mysterious type." He chuckled, running a hand down her arm. She hardly blinked.

"I can read you like an open book through your eyes." She murmured bitterly, hurt by the ignorance in his tone. "Just like you can read me through mine."

"So…this is about my eyes, now?"

"No!" She fumed, spinning back, the ring now scalding hot against her skin. "No! It's- it's _everything!"_

His expression was clouded, yet she could see a mild exasperation…and _doubt_ once more. "What are you saying?"

Her heart smashed against her ribcage, painfully. "This!" She pulled at the ring, amazed to see that she had actually gotten a _bruise _as she yanked it off, holding it before his startled face. A sudden hollow feeling collided against her as she felt the token of love –their love- slip from her finger. She swallowed, ignoring it.

"You told me it was an _Affectus Ring, _your emotions flow through it, like a bond between us both. Ever since…since you've proposed, do you know how it feels like?"

He blinked, unwavering. Her patience snapped.

"It feels _empty! It feels __cold! It feels like a __mistake!" She screamed, her cheeks flushed._

Ice froze into the depths of his azure eyes; the change was so sudden that even she felt a chill pass through her. "_If you didn't want it…"_

_"Didn't want it?" Zelda cried. "_Give me a break, Link! I've been dreaming…_praying_ for goddesses' sakes…for the day you'd somehow wake up and ask! So don't- don't even dare- think that I don't want it."

"Well, you're blind, Zelda! So blind! I know this won't last because you're just undecided. I'm a Hero and everyone's going on about how you should take me and how _perfectly_ it would all work out. But what happens when it wears off? When I'm not a Hero and I'm just…_Link?"_

"No." She shook her head defiantly. "You're blind. I don't need Wisdom for me to know why I _love_ you."

"I-"

"Feel it." She pressed the ring against his palm and Link gasped in surprise as the steely edges seared his skin with fiery hate. He felt a jarring pain in his chest, as if someone had reached in and ripped his heart out.

He pulled back harshly and the _Affectus Ring _clattered to the ground, the sound piercing both their ears.

Tears slid down her cheek and he turned away, disgusted at himself. "I'm…I can't do this…"

"Link?"

"We can't pretend we're them, Zelda. _I'm_ not the Hero of Time from thousands of years ago._ You_ aren't the Princess of Destiny from thousands of years ago. Right now, we are our own people with our own feelings."

"Who is pretending?" She cried in exasperation. "You try _so hard _to distance yourself from me because you think you don't really love me. But you do. _You do!"_

"I know I do!" He yelled, his eyes igniting with blue fire. "I just…" He faltered. "I'm so used to having prophecies tell me this and to do that. I can't…I don't know if what I'm doing is right anymore."

Her eyes softened at the uncertainty in his voice. She lightened her tone and stroked the Triforce on his hand, gazing up at him with infinite wisdom. "You don't need to follow prophecies anymore." She pressed her other hand against his chest, feeling the strong, calm beats within. "All you need to follow is your heart."

His steely eyes bore into hers, slowly melting to a gentle azure. He opened his mouth, yet no words came out. She pressed on.

"What is it telling you?"

He blinked slowly -a light shimmering in his eyes as if he had just newly discovered something- then cupped her chin. "This."

Her breath quickened impeccably.

A kiss. _Soft, genuine, light..._

The ring slipped back onto her finger.

They held hands.

And up above, the Goddesses sang in praise.

* * *

_…Confide_

_'The promises we made were not enough_

_The prayers we had prayed were like a drug_

_The secrets that we sold were never known_

_The love we had, the love we had_

_We had to let it go'_

_-"Hurricane" 30 Seconds to Mars_

He told Zelda, somewhat reluctantly, of the mysterious girl with the beautiful eyes swaddled in a heavy cloak and scarf. He told her of how her gaze had quickly enchanted him at their first meeting. How they were ever shifting, always changing…like his adventures.

He told her, gripping her hands all the while, of how he bought her the necklace from the store because it was so much like her…beauty kept simple. _Hidden._

The Queen's eyes were troubled; the violet irises cloudy and he cursed himself all the more for it. What was he doing? Those changing eyes…they were merely a foolish fancy.

He told her that Marielle, whoever she was, intrigued him somehow…

Much like a puzzle. A puzzle that he _had to solve._

At the end, the Queen stood from her place, eyes trained on the crackling fireplace. Her hands felt cold in his; her eyes were steel. "Go to Impa." She instructed in melodic voice, harsh and lyrical. "Go to Impa and solve this puzzle before it comes between us."

He obeyed, heart heavy, pressing a kiss against her cheek before standing.

"Wait."

Upon her call, he turned. In the dim light she looked beautiful but desolate. A carefully pieced together puzzle on the verge of breaking apart again. Because of him. "I'm sorry, Link. I know your intentions are honorable…they always are."

He nodded, swallowing.

"But please know…you cannot save everyone."

It hit him like a heavy blow. "I can always try."

"Sometimes it is better not to."

She kissed him this time before he took his leave.

_She knew something…something he did not know…_

**_..._**

"Marielle is a puzzle Link, that I agree with. But she wishes it to be so, for reasons all too clear." Impa's voice was curt and clipped as always. The words stirred his interest all the more.

The Sage frowned at the emotions swirling in his eyes. Reluctance and impulse warred deep inside him.

He would solve her. He had to.

_But Zelda… _He remembered the calculating look in her eyes, pushing back former memories into his hazy mind.

* * *

_… Puzzles_

_'He senses something, call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words_

_She would tell him_

_But then she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_I want to believe_

_Whoah, Mona Lisa,_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoah, Mona Lisa,_

_I'd pay to see you frown'_

_-"The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco_

_The Castle had not looked so intimidating as it had before. He'd fought in these rooms, clashed arms against foolhardy opponents in the grand halls, spilled blood against the marble tiles and elegant statues; all too many times they were his. The grandiose seemed to only temporarily blanket the horrors he had endured here. It was all too meaningless for him to care._

_He had expected the maids to be angered by his presence. He had, after all, been the one to shatter expensive pots, spill mud and dirt on the lush draperies, and destroyed the previously flawless lawn._

_If anything they were delighted at his presence. He caught one staring at him with no trace of shame as she talked to the soldiers posted on the halls. Link nodded to them politely. Abruptly, the soldier stiffened in his place and saluted, his armor jangling at the jerky movements._

_Link continued on, hearing snippets of their whispering voices._

_"Who was__ that?" The maid hissed, her voice bordering on panic._

_"The Hero, Deeyana. I'm surprised you couldn't tell." The guard scoffed._

_"Well, I simply though Telma was simply exaggerating about his looks. You know how she is on young men. Now I can see that she was far too lenient about his eyes. They are like…the sea…after a storm."_

_"Dee…" The guard began with a trace of irritation._

_"Oh, Riley, he's _gorgeous___!"_

_"And what am_ I_then? Cucco bait?"_

_"Oh…well, you aren't bad either, darling."_

_Normally, such an exchange between young lovers would have amused him, but not today. With each step he took, his heart hammered harder against his chest._

_Was he here?_

_Truly returning to this place…?_

_The very place he'd fought the ancient demon…the very place his most beloved friend had almost died…?_

_The twilight had left him, a lingering memory and unbearable pain it left in its wake._

_A glowing teardrop..._

_The shattering of a mirror…_

_The end of a legacy…_

_So why was he here? Did the memories call for him again? A way to remember his time with the imp or with the Twilight Princess?_

No.

_His heart raced uncontrollably, erratic and quick. He was back…for her._

_So elusive at first, the Princess of Light, was certainly a mysterious enigma. And Link always did have a fetish for puzzles. He knew she would not be one to disappoint._

_Ilia was relatively easy. A smile he'd shoot her way would send her into a blushing fit and shy giggles. She was a farmgirl, sweet and selfless. Not complex at all. Perhaps the ideal personality for any man; a woman who was beautiful enough to love and simple enough to understand. But Link was far from the ordinary man. And Ilia was too innocent; he couldn't bear thinking of being the one to place the ring on her and eventually take it away. He was much more elaborate than he had let on to the good people of Ordon. Breaking her heart would be an unforgivable crime; he'd hate himself forever if he even entertained the thought._

_And Ordon was not his destiny. The same words were inscribed on his fate, his predestined prophecy._

_Midna was much harder. The eyes of a wolf were keen and sharp, yet it did little to break her shell. The imp was a tortured soul who was trying her very best to purify herself of weakness. She was both selfish and selfless. Selfish because she used whatever tactic necessary to get what she desired and selfless because her desire was always fueled by the will to help all those who had suffered in silent pain. Link was entranced by the wit and fierceness she represented; a side that he hid while she showed in her own eccentric ways. They were compatible in action but the puzzle had been solved and the love struck spell she had cast over him with her amazing charm had gone. Even when she had regained her true exotic form -long slender limbs, sunset hair, flashy crimson-bronze eyes, full dark lips, and heart-warming smile- he was not swayed. Yes, she was beautiful, but her mystery had faded. The legend he followed strictly said it had to be. Midna was not everlasting, she had to go._

_The shattering of the mirror reversed all that. The complexity of her mind had been solved, but it had left him feeling utterly lost and incomplete. What was he know? What would he do?_

The new puzzle to solve was his own life; and it was a far bigger task than he could have imagined.

_So he came here, seeking help in hopes that her wisdom would prove infallible as many had made it out to be. The prophecies and legends always wrote glowing poems of her beauty and insight._

_ He came also, perhaps, for a good distraction. And he had the uncanny vibe that Zelda was as good as they came._

_The moment when she had looked into his eyes, the labyrinth hidden in the depths of her heavy amethyst gaze struck him. She took his hand, a new feeling spreading over him, warm and unfamiliar. Time had flashed before his eyes; he saw the past, the present, the future…and Zelda was in all of them._

_He did not understand. This was good. It was a start._

_The throne room sent a shiver through him. She sat in the golden chair, her shining face held the countenance of an all-knowing goddess, her deep eyes held the essence of Naryu herself. Link stood in bewildered awe and suddenly he knew._

_He came because he was bewitched. She matched him in every way possible. They were both chosen, both ageless, both suffering of the same things…the only comfort they'd find was in each other. Their legend was over and they had no path to follow now._

_Her face was cold, the edges of her lips lifting into a blinding grin. Her eyes were steely and hard. So puzzling and unreadable. He was hooked to her beauty, to her mysterious allure. "Welcome."_

_He desired, more than anything else, to relive the time of when they held each other's gazes, looked into the soul of one another and found the stunning compatibility._

_Just standing before her, donned in a Hero's light and name, it completed him, given him the sense of longing that had eluded him for seventeen years. He bowed, crossing an arm over his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat within._

_"Majesty, I've come to your call."_

_"I am glad."_

_…_

_It wasn't long before he had stolen her heart. They both knew it was inevitable._

_He put his all into the delicate relationship between them; her kisses healing dark memories, his smiles spurring her simple fancy to infatuation._

_"Link?"_

_She requested his presence at her study._

_"My Queen." He greeted, appearing beside her in a flash and stealing a kiss. She blushed, looking breathless. He grinned at the impact he held over her._

_This was unusual. Usually she matched his boldness with sly looks and kisses of her own. This puzzle was truly maddening._

He loved it.

_"Link?" She coughed, "I'm sorry for taking you away from the soldiers. I know the tournament is approaching and your training in your main priority, but-"_

_"It's fine." He whispered in her ear, the scent of her hair attacking his senses._

_She seemed nervous. "I've come to a conclusion today."_

_"Oh?"_

_"A very important one."_

_"What?"_

_She looked him in the eyes and he gasped as he saw the labyrinth unfurling itself with dizzying speed. The pieces were meaningless, what mattered was _now**. Her.**

_"I…" Her countenance softened. "I love you."_

No_. No. **No!**_

_The mystery, the chase…it had all come to an end._

_He jerked up, his hand snapping to grab her arms and pull her up with him. Her eyes widened and their lips met roughly, his grip tight and possessive._

_"I love you too."_

_The puzzle had been solved. But he would stay. The bigger picture, the art he had finished, looked far too beautiful to be a passing adoration._

_Love was enough now. It anchored him to her side. He would never leave. _

_This distraction was so much more now. So much more…_

* * *

_…Closure_

_'Do you think I'm special?_

_Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you hear_

_And the sound you like_

_Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?'_

_-"All the Right Moves" by One Republic_

_Perhaps they were right. Perhaps this was unhealthy. Perhaps she should stop while she still could._

_But how?_

_Her body had fallen into the daily routine. As she dodged each step and his in the shadows he passed, the familiar longing ran through her. She knew that she must remain hidden at all times. Exposure would lead to the end of the game. _

_Her body slammed against the wall of the wooden doors, night draped him like a cloak as he continued to trek across the moat with easy steps. Did he even know of her?_

No. He did not. And he never would.

_The fabric of her cloak billowed in the wind as she bolted from tree to tree, tracing his steps and eyes trained on his silhouette. He slowed and propped his body against the same cherry blossom tree, eyes sliding to a shut._

_She crouched from the shadows, watching, and her eyes wide with a newfound fascination. He reached for his cap and threw it at the ground. Blonde hair ruffled in the wind, Sheikah earring glinted at the moonlight._

_It was almost at arms length. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch the green fabric._

_Must not expose. She slithered back into place and her body trembled at the cold._

_Why was she doing this?_

His dark eyes were trained on the heavens above, wistful and bright. He sighed, the sound sending a shiver through her.

"I know you're here."

She froze. Her heart flipped in her chest and the blood rushed to her face. What? _What?_

Surely he did not mean-

_"Marielle."_

Her name sounded so beautiful -like a symphony of soothing harmonies- rolling off his tongue. She hesitated, entranced.

Her feet moved unwillingly, he turned, his blazing eyes piercing through the very depths of her soul. He scrutinized her gaze intently, a grimace in his lips.

He had known. For how long? How long did he know of her obsession, her dreams, her love…?

As if reading her mind, he smiled softly. "I know what you think you feel for me."

She was mortified, her limbs stiffening.

"It took me some time to realize, in truth. And now I know why you're like this." He stood gracefully, his movements swift and intimidating. Her breath left her and she inhaled sharply as he stepped closer.

The sharpness of his gaze was frightening and her pulse quickened as he smiled, not unkindly, but not warmly. It was knowing.

His hand lifted to place itself on her shawl and tug it away. She shut her eyes at the whisper of the soft fabric as it tore away; a fresh wind nipping on her scarred jaw and burnt cheeks.

His eyes narrowed as they took in every detail, his lips pursed. A wordless understanding flickered in his face.

Link leaned in close, her eyes fluttered and he grinned upon seeing the myriad of color swirling perfectly in them. _"I wish I could give you what you think you wanted," _his eyes bore into hers and she sucked in a breath, her throat hitching in anticipation, in excitement…

His hand was on her shoulder and her chest constricted. Was this real? Was he honestly going to do what she had been dreaming he would? Did she honestly triumph over that fallen angel of a Queen in his beautiful eyes?

The hand left her shoulder. Her heart stopped for a nanosecond.

_"But I can't."_

The world shattered underneath her feet but she was still somehow standing, his face glowed in the moonlight as he smiled sadly, sorrowfully.

"I will not complete you, Marielle. I've already completed _her."_

She blinked and let the words soak into her mind.

_"You are much like a puzzle, Marielle. Everyone is. I've done my share of completing more than enough. But no one has ever completed __me."_

He sighed, moving back, his eyes distant.

"Not until Zelda came along."

Her eyes snapped to the ring on his finger, shimmering with something so pure, she felt as if she were tainting it with her unworthy eyes. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could properly mull over them.

"I understand now."

The ghost of his touch sent her skin into ecstasies but she knew it was not right.

She repeated the words again, as if to make herself believe it.

"I understand."

He smiled. And her heart broke all over again.

* * *

_…Wedding Bells_

_'He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster.'_

_-"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson_

They rang clear throughout the day. Zelda remembered it all, from the countless bouquets, to the fluster of maids, and the walk down the aisle.

His eyes sparkled like rare jewels, clear yet dark. The gentlest of smiles graced his comely features, his gaze on her filled with unabashed awe. His hand tapped against his crisp dark pants, drumming restlessly as she glided down to him.

She remembered that the urge to throw her arms around him was instantaneous but she managed to resist.

A blood red rose rested on his breast pocket, he looked striking in his wedding attire. His cutaway stroller jacket sharpened his tall posture and his white wing-collared dress shirt fit him like a glove.

What melted her though was his eyes, intense like always but with a softer light to them. It made her fall in love all over again.

The matrimonial rings were exchanged; she felt ready to float onto heaven. He grinned, taking her breath away and they kissed.

The divine tinkling laughter from the Sacred Realm greeted their ears one more.

She remembered the voices of the Holy Trio, musical and uplifting.

_Their puzzle has been solved, their pieces have been joined, and we give our blessings to you Chosen Hero and Queen of Light._

She remembered scanning the crowd, feeling unbelievably content in Link's arms and catching the mournful gaze of a hooded young woman with the most exquisite of eyes staring at them intently with the saddest of smiles twinkling in her glittering irises.

Link's hand in hers was firm and gentle cradling her with warmth. The _Affectus Ring_ felt solid and real, throbbing with shared affection and light with young bliss.

As far as she knew _this _was what a happy ending was_._

_ And the distraction of her happiness –__of Link- would be everlasting._

* * *

_…Distractions_

_'All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_No hands are mine to hold._

_Speak to me_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you'll do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through'_

_-"Move Along" by All American Rejects_

The fading twilight rays skimmed over the gentle currents of Lake Hylia. She felt the foreboding sense of the ground she sat on.

_They_ had kissed here, under the garish light of the sun. It did not feel right to be here.

She remembered Ilia, the girl in Ordon who had lived and loved Link for all of her life. And now her dream had been crushed. Could she move on to another fantasy, or was clinging to a false one better?

Just then, she felt the presence of another and turned, foolishly hoping inside it was him.

But it wasn't. It was a girl. Tall and slender with pale blue skin and glittering bronze eyes. Her hair was the color of twilight itself. She sat next to Marielle, her expression distant and faraway, a hidden pain throbbing inside.

"I loved him." The girl said, and somehow she was not surprised to know that she meant _him _as well_._

"I loved him too." Marielle nodded.

They gazed up.

Perhaps another would descend from above. Just to stem the flow of pain, to show them the love they could have had with _him... Just for a little while…_

All they needed was _distraction._

* * *

**!.:**

_**Like it? I hope so.**_

_**Please review and tell me if the whole three-shot was good in general.**_

_**Oh, don't forget about my crossover fic either!  
**_

_**-Check out my other stories too, yeah?- ;)**_

Peace!

**-HVM **


End file.
